Getting it back
by emergencyroom
Summary: Amu Hinamori has loved her life in the mountains of Washington for the longest time. But when some not-so-sudden news pops up, Amu and her family have to move to the middle of Seattle. Amu is ready to dread her life there, but soon remembers an old friend who happens to live there. Follow Amu as she tries to rebuild her life, and understand what the heck she's doing with it.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Welcome to my first chapter! If you don't follow me by user you will see I have already written a Shugo Chara! fanfiction. This is just a redo because I didn't like my other one, and I'm too lazy to delete it. So, without further ado, enjoy my second try.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving.**

**Very often a change of self is needed more than a change of scene- A.C. Benson  
**

***Amu's POV***

I sat on a rock.

Well, what did you expect? I was literally just sitting on a rock at Ruby Beach watching the tide come in. I loved the Olympic Mountains more than I could possibly say. There was a constant cloud cover and common rain, my kind of weather. But there was something lurking. And I didn't like it. My parents had been speaking in hushed tones for the past few weeks thinking me and my little sister Ami couldn't hear them. Fools. I'd already gathered that we were moving, but to where I don't know. I know it's not far, still in the state of Washington, but more inward- away from my mountains and my favorite beach. I spent just as much time at the beach and climbing trees before I knew about the big move, I couldn't get enough of them. I'd lived there my whole life until then, and for as long as I can remember I was out adventuring around the mountains. Of course I wasn't alone though, I had my adventuring buddy, for the beginning of it. He wasn't around anymore but I remember him vividly. My bestest friend in the whole world that I hadn't seen since I was 7. The legendary Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He'd moved away eight years ago to Seattle- the big city in my opinion. If you haven't already done the math, I'm 15 years old and a sophomore in high school. I'll be sad when I have to leave all two of my friends, but I'm sure they'll live.

"Amu!" I heard a tiny voice yell from below the rock I was on.

"Eh?" I mumbled leaning to see who was disturbing my speech.

"Mom and dad say they have to talk to both of us." She yelled up to me.

"I wonder what it could be." I muttered, the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Think they're finally going to come out and tell us what we already know?" Ami asked as I made my way down my favorite rock.

"Yeah," I said hitting the ground with a solid thud, a well-practiced jump. "I'm just waiting to hear where we're going."

"I hope it's warmer." Ami said as we walked back towards the house.

"I don't, I want it to be just like this." I replied looking around at the trees.

"I don't understand how you can spend so much time out here without getting frostbite." Ami complained, shivering.

I smirked and placed my hands in my pockets, "_I _wear a jacket." I said pointing out the fact that she wasn't wearing one.

"Oh shut it, I'd rather just sit in the nice _warm_ house." Ami retorted.

We talked a little more before finally making it back to our house in the middle of the thick wood.

"Welcome back Amu," My mother greeted, not looking up from her computer.

"Got any new scrapes?" My dad asked, he was always more happy about me spending time outside.

"Not today." I said looking myself over.

"Well, your father and I need to talk to you." My mom said getting up from her computer.

"We're moving." I stated as I sat down on the couch and leaned back.

My mom was taken aback and my father didn't look surprised. "I told you we weren't being very quiet about it." He said.

"H-how did you know?!" My mom exclaimed.

"It wasn't just me, Ami figured it out too. You guys really need to have your 'private' conversations somewhere that isn't in the middle of the living room." I explained as I propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.

"That is mahogany!" My mother exclaimed, pushing my dirty combat boots off the table, **(A/N: Anybody catch my quote there?)**

I grumbled and put my feet on the floor and decided to lean my elbow on my knees. "Where to?" I asked ready to find out where I'd have to make a new life.

My dad nodded and took in a breath like he didn't expect anything less from me, "Seattle."

My face straightened in shock and Ami's jaw almost hit the floor.

"That's the big city!" I exclaimed.

"It's still just as cold there!" Ami said at the same time.

"I don't get my beaches or my mountains!" I complained.

"I don't get my nice warm weather!" Ami whined.

"Girls, girls, calm down." My mother groaned, putting her hands up in a defensive position.

"Wait!" I yelled standing all of the sudden. I might've just found a silver lining.

"What now?" My mother sighed.

"Ikuto!" I squealed.

My dad's face erupted into a humongous smile, "I knew she'd remember him!" He shouted.

My mother rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, you'll get to see your Ikuto again."

"Yaaay!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"You know he's sixteen now, he may be a bit different." My dad warned.

"See if I give a damn!" I yelled as my smile widened, not even caring about cussing in front of my parents. I'm getting my little kitty cat back!

***Ikuto's POV***

"Ikuto, could you come in here for a minute?" My mom called from the living room.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you remember Amu Hinamori?" She asked.

I immediately nodded, "Of course."

"Well, good news she's moving here. Oh- not here here, but like here as in the city." My mother giggled.

My eyes widened in shock as I registered what my mother had just said to me. "You mean she's moving into the city?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" My mom said nodding.

"Oh no, she's gonna hate it here." I mumbled walking off to my room.

"Ikuto?! Come back! I wanna talk girls with you!" My mom yelled from behind me.

I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I know it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help but smile, I'm getting my strawberry back!

***Amu's POV***

I was happy about seeing Ikuto again, but I couldn't help but feel sad about leaving my home. I packed and was ready to go, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I went back to Ruby Beach one last time and watched the tide then climbed my favorite tree again, and all the other outdoorsy things that I needed to do before leaving.

And just as soon as the news came, we were gone. I remember looking at our old house one last time as we drove away with the moving truck on our tail. The drive was only two hours, not too bad, but I didn't sleep, I kept my eyes on my surroundings as I watched the trees and mountains diminish as we neared Seattle.

"Ami, we're here." My dad said softly as he tried to arouse my little sister from her sleeping state.

While mom and dad where preoccupied with other things I stepped out of the car and looked- correction, gawked- at our house. It was huge! A white Victorian style home with two stories, the side facing the driveway had a long porch stretching across half of the front of the house, and a second floor with a loft over it. The house had the perfect view of the water too.**  
**

"Pretty amazing isn't it…" My dad said, placing a hand on my back.

"Amazing? It's gorgeous dad!" I exclaimed, it really was breathtaking

"You want to hear something that'll brighten your mood even more?" My dad asked as we walked towards the house.

"Yeah!"

"You get the loft." He said smiling.

My eyes widened as a smile spread across my face, "Really!?"

"Would I lie to you champ?" He asked.

I let out a breath and ran into the house. "Holey shit baskets." I breathed looking around, the living room was closest to the front and connected to it was a dining room and of course next to that was the kitchen. I looked around a minute before finding a flight of stairs and running up them, skipping the back part of the house. There I saw a cream colored hallway of doors; I looked in each room and saw Ami's obvious room, mom and dad's room, and a guest room. I looked around until I saw the door at the very end of the hallway. I walked slowly to that door and opened it to see another set of stairs; I climbed them and saw a wood floored bedroom with tons of windows on the walls and a bed with white covers on it. The rest I could decorate to my own liking.

I smiled and took a step into the room. "It's perfect." I whispered looking around the room.

"Not yet," A male voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around to see a tall, lean teenaged boy with midnight blue hair and a very familiar smirk.

I took in a huge breath and ran to the boy and tackled him in a hug, which he gladly accepted, "Ikuto!"

* * *

**Okay, I'm actually really happy with that. And I hope you are too, because it's the middle of the night and I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I'm really freaking tired. So I'm going to upload this and go to sleep. **

**Please review, and happy reading~ ER :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the family

**If you stuck around for chapter two, I think you'll be happy. I plan on some extreme Amuto action but not overwhelming stuff, so please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the family**

**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship,you really haven't learned anything- Muhammad Ali**

***Amu's POV***

"When did you find out about you moving here?" Ikuto asked me as we sat on the floor next to my bed.

"Well, I was supposed to find out about it about two weeks ago, but my parents don't know how to keep a secret so I found out about a month ago." I explained.

Ikuto chuckled and leaned back on the bed. "I'd like to say you're going to like it here, but I'm not going to lie to you… It's sucky compared to our old home."

"Yeah, I think you're the only good thing about this place…" I muttered inspecting the hem of my long sleeves.

"I wouldn't say that," Ikuto said quietly, and after a long pause I felt him grab my hand and pull me up.

"Wah! What are you doing?" I yelled as I was pulled up.

"I'm going to show you around the not-so-rainy city." Ikuto answered excitedly

"But… it's raining right now." I pointed out.

"Then it's ironic." Ikuto laughed as he pulled me down the stairs, still holding onto my hand.

"Ikuto slow down, I can't keep up." I giggled as we ran through the house.

"I would've thought you'd be able to keep up, forest girl." Ikuto teased.

"I'm not forest girl," I complained.

"Oh you're right, you're my strawberry." Ikuto said as he stopped running for a second.

"Y-you remember that?!" I exclaimed.

"How could I not?" Ikuto asked.

"Fine, then you're still my kitty cat." I argued.

Ikuto's eyes widened, "I thought I told you to not call me that!" He whispered furiously, as he noticed my parents entering the room.

"Too bad!" I cheered.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" My mother yelled as she ran towards him with open arms.

"Hello Mrs. Hinamori." Ikuto greeted rather awkwardly as he accepted the hug.

When he let go of my hand I couldn't help but feel kind of lonely. _Oh my gosh! What am I thinking, Ikuto's just a friend, I don't need him to hold my hand!_

"Nice seeing you again Ikuto, you sure have grown up." My dad greeted giving him a hand shake when my mom let go of him.

"It's nice seeing you again too Mr. Hinamori." Ikuto said.

"My you're such a cutie!" My mom exclaimed, "No wonder Amu hasn't left you alone since we got here."

My eyes widened as I turned crimson red, "Mom!" I squealed.

"Oh," My mom whispered, "Did you not want him to know about you liking him."

My dad chuckled awkwardly and then grabbed my mom's arm before tugging her away, "Let's go talk about how we should paint the kitchen Midori."

"Oh, okay." My mom said quietly.

I stood there for a second before clearing my throat, "Still as awkward as ever."

"Yup," Ikuto mumbled.

"Uh… How about that tour?" I suggested.

"Y-yeah, yeah let's go do that…" Ikuto stuttered turning around and heading to the door.

Though I only got a glimpse of his face, I saw his cheeks where red. _Is Ikuto…? Blushing?!_

As we exited the house I saw a couple kids playing soccer on the street, some not much older than me.

"Haha, what a coincidence." Ikuto chuckled as he walked towards the group of kids.

"What is it?" I asked, following him.

"Kukai!" Ikuto yelled, "Nagi!"

"Ikuto? Hey! What are you doing here?" One of the boys asked, he had redish brown hair and wasn't half bad looking. Of course, not as attractive as Ikuto, but nobody needs to know that.

"I was just talking to an old friend." He said, walking up to them.

A boy with long purple hair turned towards me and gave me a friendly smile, "It's nice to see that Ikuto wasn't lying when he said he had attractive friends," He began, "I'm Nagihiko, but everybody calls me Nagi."

Ikuto rolled his eyes at Nagi's statement then introduced the rest of the kids.

"That kid," He said pointing to the one with redish brown hair, "Is Kukai. And the girls sitting over there doing nothing are, Utau, Yaya, Rima, Ran, Miki, and Su. The boys that are playing over there are Yoru, Kairi, Daichi, and Kiseki."

I nodded, but was sure I wouldn't be able to remember all of them.

Kukai turned to the group of kids and yelled at them to come over to us. When they all stopped playing and came towards us I shied away at the amount of them.

Ikuto chuckled when I stepped behind his arm a little. "You're acting like you're five again."

"Sorry, I'm bad with… social interactions." I mumbled.

Ikuto smirked and turned towards the kids. "Introduce yourselves. This is Amu Hinamori, and she came from the mountains."

I smacked his arm, "I came from Olympia, and so did you dummy."

The kids laughed at our demeanor, "Well," A girl with long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails said stepping forward, "I'm Utau."

A shorter girl with bright orange hair and a huge smile stepped up, "Yaya is happy to meet you!" She cheered.

"She speaks in third person sometimes," Ikuto whispered.

I nodded and turned towards the girl with long curly blond hair pulled back with a black headband, "I'm Rima," She said in an almost undetectable voice.

"I'm Ran!" A girl with bright pink haired cheered, "And the blonde one in green is Su, and the quiet one in blue over there is Miki. We're sisters."

I smiled and nodded at the girls.

"I'm Daichi, Kukai's younger brother." A boy with green hair and a sweatband on introduced.

A boy with glasses and dark green hair stepped up and held out a hand, "I am Kairi, nice to meet you." He said as he shook my hand.

"I am…. Yoru!" A younger boy with dark blue hair exclaimed. I giggled at the little boys actions.

"Oh quiet you obnoxious kid," A boy about Yoru's age and blonde hair ordered as he stepped up, "I am the only one that matters, I'm Kiseki, your king."

"But I'm a year older than you Kiseki…" Yoru mumbled.

"Did I not just order you to silence." Kiseki yelled.

Yoru's eyes began to shine with tears before he ran to Ikuto and wailed, "Ikuto! Kiseki hurt my feelings!"

Ikuto pursed his lips and grabbed the kid's shoulders and pushed him back, "Then tell him to shut up."

"Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed, "That's not what you're supposed to say!"

"Well then why didn't he run to you?" Ikuto mumbled.

I started to giggle a little but it turned into a full fit of laughter.

"Ikuto, is your friend crazy?" Kukai asked.

"No just lonely." Ikuto mumbled.

I stopped laughing long enough to slap him again. "Shut up."

"Well Amu, it was great meeting you, would you two like to join us?" Nagi asked.

"Actually I was about to show her around town if you guys wanna come with us." Ikuto said.

"Oooh! Yaya loves running around Seattle, she'll come too!" Yaya squealed.

"I will accompany you as well, Yoru will come too." Kiseki said, earning a scared glance from Yoru.

"Well, Ran, Miki, and Su are coming over to my house and I'm their ride home so… We'll come." Utau said.

"Since I'm the only girl that hasn't said yes yet I'll be there." Rima said.

"And I'm going to assume everybody else wants to come." Ikuto said as he walked towards the bus station.

I walked next to Ikuto most of the way, but when we got onto the bus I sat between Kukai and Nagi.

"So," Kukai began, "You came from the mountains?"

"She came from Olympia," Nagi corrected.

"What's it like over there?" Kukai asked, ignoring Nagi.

"Perfect." I mumbled.

"I met Ikuto the first year he moved here and he hated it here, I hope you like it a little." Nagi said.

"Thanks, I do to." I mumbled looking at my hands.

"Do you know where you'll be going to school?" Kukai asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to Roosevelt." I said.

"Hey that's great, all of us go there too!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, Utau, and I are sophomores. Kairi, Ran, Miki, and Su, are juniors. Yaya and Daichi are freshman. Yoru's in fourth grade. And Kiseki's in third grade." Nagi explained.

"What grade are you in new girl?" Rima asked, leaning across Kukai.

"I'm a sophomore." I said.

"Great you get to hang with the coolest kids." Kukai exclaimed, earning a smack from Kairi.

"I apologize for Kukai's ridiculous behavior, he didn't get the brains of the family." Daichi said.

"That hurts." Kukai said placing an arm across his chest and looking up dramatically.

Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned back again.

When we got off the bus I was in the middle of a big city, with towering buildings and a lot of people. I gulped and craned my neck to see the top of the buildings. "Holey shit." I whispered.

"Damn strait." Kukai said as he slung an arm across my shoulders.

"Oh! She should see Pikes Place! Then we can take her to Beachers!" Ran squealed.

"Slow down Ran, let's just show her around town for now." Ikuto said as he stepped up next to me.

As we walked around town they showed me so many different things, buildings, aquariums, shops, and so many more amazing things that I didn't know even existed, such as overpriced coffee. When we finally sat down in an ice cream shop we began to talk about what school would be like.

"Yeah, Roosevelt isn't that far from here. You'll like it." Nagi said as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"You're lucky Ikuto has so many awesome friends." Su said.

"Yeah and you won't be alone on the first day." Utau said, "We got your back."

I smiled sheepishly and thanked them.

"You aren't much of a talker are you?" Miki asked.

"Oh no, she is, she's just shy. She doesn't meet many people that often." Ikuto said as he licked his chocolate ice cream cone.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my ice cream.

Suddenly Nagi's phone buzzed. "Shoot, looks like I've gotta bounce, my mom's looking for me." He said as he looked at his phone.

"I think I need to go too, Rima and I need to work on some counsel stuff with Tadase." Kukai said as he stood.

"Tadase?" I asked as I turned to Ikuto.

"King of the school." Ikuto muttered with a little venom in his words.

"Actually, President of the student counsel." Kairi said as he grabbed his jacket. "And since I'm vice I better go as well. It was great meeting you Amu, I hope we can do this again sometime."

"You too." I said smiling.

"Let's go girls, I think my mom's making dinner." Utau said to Ran Miki and Su. "Bye Amu!"

"Yaya I'm coming to your house." Daichi said as he tucked her out the door. "Bye!"

"Tadase probably wants me to go to that dumb counsel thing, so I'll be taking my leave as well. Good bye my subjects." Kiseki said as he left too, leaving Ikuto, Yoru, and me.

"Yoru, don't you think you should be heading to your mom's work now?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh! Yeah, bye bye Amu-Chan!" Yoru said as he left.

"I guess it's just you and me again." Ikuto said as he propped his feet up on a chair.

"Guess so…" I said taking another bite.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Of the ice cream?" I asked.

"No dummy, Seattle." Ikuto corrected.

"Oh…" I mumbled, thinking, "I actually like it a lot more than I thought I would."

Ikuto smiled a little, "I'm glad."

After a couple minutes he stood and held out a hand to me, "Let's get back to your house, my families coming over for dinner."

I took his hand and we walked to the bus stop again. When we finally made it back to my house I was exhausted.

"Welcome home honey!" My mom called from the kitchen, it smelled _really_ good.

"Hi mom." I said as I stepped inside.

"Do you have Ikuto with you?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. "We'll be in my room."

"Okay." She said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

As we ran up the stairs I opened the door to my bedroom and saw that my parents had moved my stuff into my room.

"Box heaven." I mumbled.

"There isn't that many, you wanna go through them?" Ikuto asked.

"If you're up for it." I said as I walked over to the stacks.

We opened up all the boxes and basically just messed around with my stuff for the next hour until it was dark out.

"What are Christmas lights doing in here?" Ikuto asked as he pulled out some white Christmas lights from one of the boxes.

"That must've been my dad being lazy," I said as I crawled over to where he was. "You wanna hang 'em up?" I asked.

"But it's spring." Ikuto said, "Basically the opposite of Christmas."

"Not outside, right here in my room… How about above my bed." I said as I stood.

"Sure, why not." Ikuto agreed following me.

I jumped up onto my bed and looked at the wall, "Hey Ikuto, there should be some tacks in that box over there" I said pointing to one of the boxes. "Could you get me them?"

Ikuto stepped over to the box and dug around until he saw the box of tacks she was talking about. He handed them to me.

As I tacked the lights to the wall I moved over on the bed until I reached the end. I leaned over the side of the bed to try to get one final tack on when I suddenly felt myself become unstable.

My breath hitched as I felt myself plummet to the hardwood floor, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the hit. But instead of feeling the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Shit Amu, you have to be more careful." I heard Ikuto curse, his voice extremely close to my ear.

My eyes shot open and I realized I was being cradled in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto was kneeling on the ground.

"O-oh, I, uh, I'm sorry." I stuttered as my face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Just be more careful stupid." Ikuto said as he shook his head, a chuckle in his words.

"Amu, Ikuto! Dinner's ready!" My mom called from downstairs.

"I can get down now…" I mumbled looking down.

"Nope, you'll fall again." Ikuto said as he stood from his knee.

"I-Ikuto! Put me down!" I squealed as he ran down the stairs, still holding onto me.

"No!" He laughed as he ran into the kitchen.

"Oh! Ikuto, Amu! This is a sight." My mother said giggling.

"Did you know your daughter is a klutz?" He asked as he sat me down.

"Of course, you know how many times she's fallen out of trees?" My dad said from the living room.

"She really needs to get that fixed." Ikuto said as he sat a hand on my head.

"Dumb cat." I mumbled whacking him in the stomach.

"Time to eat!" My mom said as she carried a pot out to the dining room.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Looks like your parents are here Ikuto." My dad said.

I ran to the door and opened it to see Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

"Amu?!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi exclaimed looking at me.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long, you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Tsukiyomi." I choked out.

"Call me Souko!" She squealed.

"Okay… Souko." I couldn't breathe.

"Don't kill her darling," I heard Mr. Tsukiyomi say.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she released me.

As they walked in they greeted the rest of my family and sat down at the table and basically had small talk all dinner long.

After a while a question that I actually cared about popped up, "So, Souko, where is your house at? Not to far from here I would hope." My mother asked.

"We live about a block away actually." Mr. Tsukiyomi said.

My mom looked over at me, expecting some kind of reaction, but as usual I looked indifferent.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't show much emotion." My mom said to the Tsukiyomi's

"It's no problem, Ikuto's exactly the same." Souko said.

Ikuto and I caught each other's eye; we both looked annoyed beyond extent.

After dinner Ikuto and I walked back into my room and hung out on my floor again, talking aimlessly about random things. When suddenly Ikuto stood up.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm jumping out this window." Ikuto said simply.

"What are you- wait stop! No, Ikuto that's dangerous!" I exclaim standing.

"It's just curiosity Amu, no biggy." He said as he stepped out the window.

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." Ikuto said before he stepped out the window.

"Ironic that you're basically a cat…" I muttered. "Ikuto, what if you fall off the roof?!" I asked running up to the window.

"Woah, Amu come look at this." Ikuto breathed, ignoring my question.

I walked up to the window and didn't see anything much other than some houses in front of me. "What are you talking about I don't see anything."

"You have to come out here." He said holding out his hand to me.

"G-go out… There?" I stuttered.

"C'mon, you climb trees and rocks all the time, this is no different." Ikuto begged.

I pursed my lips and took his hand, careful to not slip on the shingles.

When I stepped out the window Ikuto placed his hands on my shoulders and moved me to where he was standing.

I took in a huge breath, "Woah…" Before me was not just Seattle lit up in the night, but also the Puget Sound.

Suddenly my foot flew out from under me. I felt myself start to slip down the roof, I was about to fall over but I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Shit, Amu." Ikuto breathed.

"I didn't even do that one, it was your bad planning letting me come out here." I complained, hitting Ikuto on the shoulder.

"Well, since we're out here…" Ikuto said as he sat down.

I went ahead and followed him. I sat next to him, except I was laying down so I could see the stars.

***Flashback***

"_Look at the stars kitty cat." I said._

"_I don't know where else to look, they're all over the sky." Ikuto mumbled._

"_C'mon downer, just look. It's like somebody poked a whole bunch of holes in a black cloth then shined a light on it." I said in awe._

"_It looks like a bunch of stars…" Ikuto said rather bored._

"_Ugh! You don't know how to enjoy the simple things Kitty Cat." I yelled sitting up._

"_I don't see the big deal about stars." He complained sitting up as well._

"_Well you're dumb." I said._

"_Shut up you stupid strawberry." Ikuto laughed nudging me._

"_I'm not a strawberry…" I said quietly._

"_And I'm not a cat." Ikuto argued, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_No you're not, you're a kitty cat." I pouted._

"_Then you're not just a strawberry, you're _my_ strawberry." Ikuto said._

_I rolled my eyes and scooted close to Ikuto. "Can I tell you a secret Kitty Cat?" I asked._

"_Sure." _

_I leaned over and put my mouth to his ear. His face erupted in a smile when I told him. _

"_Can I tell you a secret too?" He asked._

"_Uh-huh."_

_He leaned over and whispered something in my ear too. I smiled and leaned over and hugged him._

***End of Flashback***

"Look at the stars Strawberry…" Ikuto said now lying down.

I smiled and said, "I don't know where else to look, they're all over the sky."

Ikuto chuckled and turned onto his side. I was drifting into sleep.

"I'm happy I got you back Strawberry." Ikuto whispered as sleep tugged me under.

"I'm not a strawberry," I mumbled.

"No, you're _my_ strawberry." He said right before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little Amuto chapter, you got to meet all their friends too! And tomorrow's gonna be the first day of school! So look forward to the next chapter friends! HAPPY READING~ ER :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The first day

**Chapter three is now being written. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I do too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The first day**

**If we don't change, we don't grow. If we don't grow, we aren't really living.- Gail Sheehy**

***Amu's POV***

"Amu! Wake up! School!" My mom yelled from the bottom of my set of stairs.

"Five more minutes…" I groaned.

"It's your first day not mine." She called.

I sat up and sulked to one of my boxes, "Why don't I have a dresser yet?" I groaned.

I pulled out one of my dark sweaters, and put on a pair of dark blue jeans with regular black converse on.

"Good morning Amu." My mom greeted as she made coffee.

"Morning mom." I said as I put toast in the toaster.

"Do you have any tips for Ami? She's coming into fourth grade in the middle of spring, could you help her out?" My mom asked as Ami stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah… Sure…" I said thinking. Suddenly I remembered something Nagi said yesterday, "Ami when you get to school listen and look for a kid named Yoru. I kinda met him yesterday and he's really nice, and if you say your Amu's sister he might befriend you."

"Sure, fine, whatever." Ami mumbled yawning.

I shook my head and went to grab the toast out of the toaster. "I'm heading to the bus stop mom, bye."

"Bye sweetie, be careful!" She called.

When I left the house and walked towards the bus stop I saw a boy with a dark long sleeve shirt on and black jeans with dark blue hair standing at the bus stop.

"Amu, walk faster slow poke, you're gonna miss the bus." Ikuto called.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I yelled.

"What do you call that outfit?" He asked when I walked up.

"I call it the 'I don't wanna stand out' look, it's cute, it's chic and everybody wants it." I said posing, "and what do you call that one." I said pointing to his black outfit.

"I call it, 'I've been at school all year, so I don't care what they think of me' I think it's top of the line material." He said straightening his black jacket out.

"Well, you're pretty lucky. I'm only extremely terrified for today." I said as I sat down on the bench.

"Nah, you've got me and all the kids you met yesterday, that's all you need." Ikuto said as he sat down next to me.

I glanced down and saw him adjust something at his feet, "What's that?" I asked, it was in a long black case and had a strap so it could sling around his back.

"Uh… Nothing…" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, he's just as secretive as ever, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Alright." I said, sounding like I wasn't going to ask anymore, but he and I both knew that only meant I was going to find out just not by him.

We sat there and waited a while longer until finally the city bus came and picked us up. I stood and held onto one of the rings right in front of Ikuto. I looked around the bus, it looked like any other bus, the sleeping drunk, the sleeping homeless, the creep in the corner, and the girls that just won't stop talking.

I sighed and looked around until I saw a grainy TV, I had nothing better to do so I went ahead and watched it for a minute. It looked like a news report, luckily there where captions.

"There has been a resent up rise in alleged molestations on city busses to young girls. So us here in the news station are advising people to try and avoid those kinds of situations."

I scoffed a bit at how low some people would stoop. Although I felt Ikuto take a step closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head and asked.

"Not taking chances." Ikuto said.

"Are you sure you're not the pervert yourself?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't move back.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we made it to the stop closest to our school we stepped off.

"This way." Ikuto instructed as we walked off the bus.

I walked next to him until we reached the school.

"The kids you met yesterday should be in front of the school on the steps. I'll be there before class starts, but don't wait up for me." Ikuto said as we walked into the school gates.

"Okay," I said, not bothering to ask questions.

I walked forward and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder as I moved towards the school.

_You got this, you're good, no big deal, just a couple of kids_. I thought as I passed through groups of students. Eyes fell on me as I walked down the sidewalk towards the front doors.

"Amu!" Somebody ahead of me yelled. I looked for the source of the voice but couldn't find them, I just sped up my pace. When I reached the front doors they couldn't show up soon enough.

"Look who showed up to her first day of school." Kukai laughed and held out a hand too me.

I laughed and took his hand, I was a little startled when he pulled me into a hug, but I gladly accepted it. I was never so happy to have more than two friends. "Hey Kukai," I laughed.

"Do you have your schedule?" Nagi asked.

"Oh, yeah…" I said as I through my bag down and dug out a wrinkled piece of paper. "There." I said, handing to Nagi.

"Guys come here and tell Amu if you have any classes with her." Kukai said pulling the rest of the group in to look at my schedule.

"I have first hour science with her." Rima said.

"You got me and Tadase in second hour math." Kukai said.

"I'll leave the rest for a surprise." Nagi said handing my schedule back to me.

I smiled and nodded.

"I recommend joining clubs if you wanna make a lot of friends though." Kairi suggested.

"I don't really do… social things…" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Of course you don't, you came from the middle of nowhere Olympia." Daichi teased.

"Daichi!" Yaya yelled, "Don't be a meanie head!"

"A meanie head?" Rima questioned.

"You heard Yaya!" Yaya said pointing her finger at Daichi.

I laughed and looked at my shoes. I didn't know how to react, there was so much going on.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable until I felt an arm wrap around my waist, making my breath hitched.

"Are you guys making Amu feel uncomfortable?" A familiar voice asked right next to my ear.

I jumped, letting out a small squeak.

"What?! No! We're not trying to at least…" Kukai exclaimed.

"Th-there not!" I lied.

I turned to look at Ikuto, whose face was _right_ next to mine. "And…" I began as I leaned towards him, his eyes widened, "Back up." I whispered.

He smirked and let go of my waist.

"Wow, she got you Ikuto." Su giggled.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject as soon as he could, "Let's go find your locker, later guys." He said goodbye to our friends and pushed me up the steps into the building.

"Uh… Bye?!" I called.

"Be strong Amu!" I heard Ran call.

When we stepped into the building I saw kids in cheerleader outfits, football jerseys, and all the other stereotypical high school things. But I didn't get to gawk for long because Ikuto pulled me down one of the hallways.

"Ikuto, don't hold onto me so tightly… you're hurting me." I stuttered as he tugged me down a hallway.

"This school is ruthless, they'll eat you alive." He said, though he did loosen his grip on my wrist a little.

"I don't think it's very normal for schools to eat people… or students for that matter." I mumbled as we approached a set of lockers.

"What's your locker number?" He asked.

"Uhmm…" I mumbled pulling out a different sheet of paper. "349"

Ikuto turned towards the row of lockers, "Follow me," He said before walking further down the hall. Finally we reached my locker. I opened it and put all of the things I needed to in it right before the first bell rang.

"I have to go to physics, but I'll see you again later." Ikuto said before walking off.

I walked quickly down the hallway to the class number, when I made it I stepped inside and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm new."

The teacher looked up and saw who I was, "Oh, welcome Amu. I'll call the class to attention." The teacher said before standing and calming the class down.

I stepped forward and bit my lip, _isn't this supposed to be the part where I introduce myself?_

"This is our new student…" The teacher began.

I looked at the group of kids and finally saw Rima towards the back, though I recognized her I didn't recognize anybody else. I began to get nervous, I wanted to choke out my full name but all I got out was, "Amu."

The kids in the class looked at each other and smiled, "She's so cool." They whispered.

I turned to the teacher, "Where do you want me to sit?" I asked.

"Where ever you want, I let the students choose their seats." The teacher said. _That explains why Rima's alone_.

I walked back towards the seat next to Rima and was extremely happy when she gave me a friendly smile, "Glad to see you didn't chicken out, I would've." She said quietly.

"I barely made it into here." I mumbled looking around.

"Nice move though, making yourself look cool." Rima offered.

"Uh… Yeah…" I mumbled.

As class carried out I began to feel more and more bored. As I was about to drift off the bell rang out, signaling the end of class.

I blinked a couple times before coming to attention.

"Ready to go sleeping beauty?" Rima asked as she put her notebook in her back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." I mumbled, standing from my desk.

"What do you have next?" Rima asked.

"Math, with Kukai and this Tadase I've heard about." I said, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Oh, you have Kukai? Sorry…" Rima said.

"What about Tadase?" I asked a little curious, everybody else seemed to be pretty indifferent about Tadase except Ikuto.

"What about him?" Rima asked as we stepped out of the class room.

"Is he…? I dunno… bad?" I asked.

"If you're talking to Ikuto about it, he'd say he's the spawn of Satan. But to me? I don't know, he's just a normal guy to me." Rima explained.

"Well then he must not be that bad." I sighed.

"Yeah, there's plenty of worse here." Rima said, I was about to ask what she was talking about but she waved and said, "Gotta head to health, catch ya later."

My shoulders slumped as I walked towards math. When I walked in I was greeted by a bone crushing hug.

"Amu! You've lived to second hour!" Kukai exclaimed as he tightened his grip.

"Kukai… I can't… breath!" I choked out.

"You don't want the girl dead, she has lived this far let's see how much longer she lasts." A different voice said from behind Kukai.

"Oh! You're right Tadase!" Kukai said as he let me go.

When Kukai moved I saw an extremely handsome boy with platinum blonde hair and a gorgeous smile. My eyes widened in awe as I took in the boy.

"Hi," He said smiling, "I'm Tadase, and you must be Amu."

"Yeah." I said shortly. _Shit! You sound like a jerk!_

"Kukai wouldn't shut up about this cool new girl that's Tsukiyomi's friend." Tadase continued.

_Tsukiyomi? Oh right Ikuto!_

"I wouldn't say I'm cool, more… isolated." I mumbled as I tried to find the right word.

Just then the bell rang, and I stepped up to the teacher's desk to repeat the same thing I did in first hour, but was cut off when Kukai ran up to me and slung a lazy arm around my shoulders.

"Hey guys!" He shouted at the class, "This is Amu!"

The teacher didn't look to happy about it but didn't say anything.

"Sup." I greeted raising a single hand.

The students reacted the same way as before, all saying how "cool" I am, but really I'm just extremely shy.

The hour dragged out long and boring and I was glad when it ended.

"Later Amu, it was great meeting you, we should hang out sometime." Tadase said as he left the classroom.

"So that's the legendary Tadase." I mumbled as I watched him leave.

"Yup, glad you met him. Now let's head to art. Nagi and Rima are in that one with us." Kukai said walking out of the classroom.

The day moved rather slowly after that. I learned that I had three classes with Rima, two with Kukai, four with Ikuto, one with Utau and Nagi, two with Tadase, and none with my upper or lower classmen.

But finally, the first day came to a close and I was free. When I stepped out of the school building I took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Hey Amu, me and the rest of our group are heading out for crepes, want to come?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah I'd love to." I said as we walked out of the gates.

Suddenly I felt somebody pull me back. I was about to let out a scream when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Jumpy, jumpy, jumpy." Ikuto teased clucking his tongue.

"Oh shut up you dumb cat." I retorted when he took his hand off my mouth.

"Were you sad the first three hours of your day I wasn't with you?" Ikuto asked.

"As if, I was just lucky I had friends in every class." I answered as we followed the rest of the group.

"Yeah, you got a head start with me here." Ikuto teased.

I laughed a little but then got serious, "Ikuto, I really need to thank you." I said.

"It's no problem," Ikuto began.

"No, really… Thanks Ikuto, if you hadn't introduced me to this awesome group of kids I don't know how this day would've gone. And having you here has only made this move 20x more positive for me." I said, looking down sheepishly.

"Amu, I told you it was no problem. I'd do anything for you, that's why we're best friends right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said looking down as a blush crept across my face. "Thanks anyways."

Ikuto looked down at me and smiled, "If you're looking for a 'you're welcome' you aren't getting one."

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him, forgetting how red my cheeks where.

"Hah! Gotcha to look up! You're blushing like mad!" Ikuto laughed.

"I- uh, I- gah! You stupid cat!" I squealed punching his arm.

"Ow Amu! You can throw a punch!" Ikuto yelled.

"15 years of climbing trees has to do something." I said, punching him again.

"Ugh stop it Amu! That hurts!" Ikuto laughed.

"You wanna know what really hurts?" I asked excitedly.

Ikuto looked at me with a bored expression, "What?"

"This," I said right before I stuck my foot out and tripped him.

"Gah! Amu!" I heard him yelled as I ran ahead of the group, away from him.

"Come back here you stupid strawberry!" Ikuto yelled from behind me, running after me.

Our friends all laughed at how alive Ikuto was.

Finally he caught up to me and pulled me into him.

"Gah! Ikuto what're you doing?!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by his firm chest.

"Punishing you!" He said.

"Let go! You know I hate hugs." I grumbled trying to push off of him.

"That's why I'm punishing you like this!" He laughed.

"Hey love birds!" Utau yelled from behind us. "The crepe shops right here. Now are you two going to kiss or not?"

I turned bright red and I swear I saw Ikuto turn a little pink too.

"Whatever." He said, letting me go and shoving his hands in his pockets as he stepped towards the shop.

I followed behind him until he turned his head just enough so I could see his face.

"Stupid strawberry." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Dumb cat." I mocked sticking out my tongue as well.

Today wasn't actually as bad as I feared it to be.

* * *

**That's my first day of school chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading and leaving wonderful reviews, because they're much appreciated! HAPPY READING~ ER**


	4. Chapter 4: What do you really need?

**I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter but it should be cool. If not, I apologize.**

**Also, I have fixed a few bugs from past chapters, so try not to be too confused when they look a little different :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What do you really need?**

**Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe- Voltaire**

***Ikuto's POV***

I walked into my bedroom and looked out the window, Seattle was nice and all, but I really missed Olympia. I don't know how Amu is surviving here, I barely am and it's been eight years here.

"Ikuto one of your friends is outside." My mom called.

I walked towards the front door and opened it to see Tadase standing there.

"What the hell?" I muttered looking at him.

Tadase's eyes widened drastically. "Oh, this is awkward…"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I _was_ looking for Amu's house." Tadase said, giving me a dirty glance.

"What do you want with Amu?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"I'm going to ask her on a date." He said crossing his arms.

"Like hell you are, stay away from her!" I said, snapping.

"Don't tell me what to do." Tadase said turning around and walking off.

I took in a breath and ran back to my room. I opened my window and jumped on a tree, I hoped from tree to tree until I finally made it to the one outside Amu's window. When I landed on the roof I looked into Amu's window and saw she was unpacking her boxes. I knocked on the window, making her jump and look at me, terrified.

"What are you doing?!" She said as she opened her window.

"I'm standing on your roof." I said looking around for that dumb Tadase.

"Why are you on my roof?!" She said correcting herself.

"I need to talk to you." I said stepping inside her room.

"There is a thing called a front door." Amu retorted.

"Listen, if Tadase asks you out, turn him down." I said, ignoring her jab.

"What?" She asked.

"Tadase's bad news, don't get involved with him." I continued.

"Ikuto slow down, I have no clue what you're talking about." Amu said. But before I got a chance to continue the doorbell rang.

"Hang on." She said stepping down stairs.

"No, _you _hang on. Don't get that." I demanded pulling her back.

"But I have to." She said pointing towards the door.

"No let your mom get it." I demanded.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned. "What is wrong with you today Ikuto?"

"I… Uh…." I mumbled as I heard the front door open.

"Ikuto?" Amu repeated.

I heard somebody coming up the stairs, what now…

"Ikuto are you okay? You look pale…" Amu mumbled before she put her hand on my forehead. I turned red as she narrowed her eyes and took a step towards me.

"A-Amu…" I stuttered right before I saw somebody come up the stairs of her room.

"Amu!?" Tadase exclaimed as he saw her position.

"Tadase?" She asked turning around, putting her hand back down. "What are you doing here?"

"I… Uh…" He muttered as he made eye contact with me.

I couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face. Tadase's eyes filled with fury before he turned around and walked out without another room.

"Tadase?!" Amu called as she began to go after him.

"Wait Amu." I said in a fake weak voice.

"Ikuto?" She said turning around to me, a concerned look on her face.

"I… I…" I whispered before 'falling' to the ground.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed, grabbing under my shoulders.

"Sorry, I just…" I mumbled. I turned my head and saw Tadase's car driving away. "Okay, I'm good." I said standing up and brushing off my pants.

"W-what?!" Amu yelled stumbling backwards.

"Sorry, I told you he was bad news, and I had to make sure he didn't ask you out." I said as I sat down on her bed.

"You didn't want him asking me out?" Amu said, sounding mad.

"I only wanted what was best for you." I said leaning back.

"Ikuto you can't run my life, what's best for me is my problem." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You know, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." I argued standing up, "I don't know why I cared, but I'll make sure not to do it again."

"Fine, don't. I don't need you to tell me what to do." She yelled.

"Whatever." I snapped, as I walked out her window.

"Learn how to use a door!" She yelled before shutting the window.

***Amu's POV***

I got in a fight with Ikuto.

Ugh! I'm just so mad! I can't believe he ruined my chances with prince charming!

I walked down the stairs of my bedroom and into the kitchen, still fuming I picked up and apple and bit into it.

"Hey champ, what's got you in a killer mood?" My dad asked as he walked in.

I glared at him and growled, "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright, I get it, you don't want to talk to your old dad about boy problems." He said as he leaned against the counter, "But just know that I'm always here for you."

I sighed, "Thanks dad, I'm going to be up in my room."

When I came back into my room I pulled out my laptop and looked around for a car. I _was_ turning 16 soon, it would make sense. But there has been a car that I've always wanted, a red 1957 station wagon. It may sound stupid for a girl like me to want one of those, but I think they're awesome so… step back.

I'd saved up money from helping neighbors and tourists out in Olympia and had quite a large amount. I found the cheapest, but nicest, car and pressed buy. Yup. You just witnessed me buy a car without anybody else knowing or caring.

I paid extra for shipping, I called and arranged that it be sent to the supermarket downtown in two days, my birthday.

I sat back and looked around my room a little more. I decided I was going to set up my book shelf. As I followed the instructions I began to let my mind wander to what summer should be like. After all it was the end of April, school will end soon, maybe I could go back to Olympia, we didn't sell the house, it's more of just a vacation house now.

"That's it!" I exclaimed out loud. I was going back to Olympia this summer!

"Amu? Are you okay?" My mom asked as she walked in.

"Yes! Better than okay!" I squealed before opening up my window.

"Amu?! What are you doing?!" My mother yelled after me as I jumped out of the window.

"I'll be back later!" I called before jumping onto the tree outside my window.

"Be careful!" My mother shouted at me.

I swung down the tree and hit the ground easily. I pulled out my cellphone and began walking down the street. I'd gotten Kukai's number the other day, he insisted for some reason, Ikuto wasn't happy about it, but he didn't matter right now.

I dialed the number and listened to it ring until after two of them I heard a click and a familiar cheery voice, "Alo?"

"Hey Kukai, its Amu, are you free?" I asked.

I heard a triumphant chuckle from the other end, "Free whenever you want me to be."

"Awesome, can you call all of our other friends and tell them to meet us at the ice cream shop at 5:00?" I asked.

There was a silence from the other end then a comical laugh, "I knew you couldn't fall for me that quickly. Yeah I'll call them, see you there."

I was a little confused at his first sentence, but brushed it off and thanked him then hung up.

I waited at the bus stop for the usual bus to downtown Seattle. When it did arrive I sat next to the doors and looked out the window behind me. As the ride carried out I began to notice a man across from me staring at me, and not just glances, no, full on creeper stare. I shifted in my seat a little uncomfortable with the stare.

But at the next stop, which was really in the middle of an abandoned street, the man stood to leave. I began to let out a relieved breath, but the moment he walked by me I felt his tight grip fall onto my arm, he kept walking and tugged me off the bus. Nobody seemed to notice as I began to scream but was stopped by the man throwing a hand over my mouth. He smelled repulsive. I could barely breath from the amount of smoke on his clothes, plus he just smelled rotten.

"Mph! Mmm!" I tried to cry out for help but my back was pressed against the man's chest as he held a tight hold on my waist and mouth. He began to walk quickly down an alley before I had a chance to run. I didn't know what to do, I began to panic, there was no getting out of this.

Suddenly the man stopped running and began to shake. I looked in front of us and squinted my eyes to try and see what he was staring at. The alley was shadowed over and had dust floating all over it, and had only a couple of flickering lights.

But then I saw, under one of those dim, flickering lights was a shadowed boy. A tall, lean boy that looked familiar, even in shadow form.

I let out a relieved sigh, as the man holding me began to whimper in fear. The boy in front of us began to move closer, and if I didn't know who it was, I would be terrified.

"D-don't come any closer!" The man holding me yelled, as he moved me in front of him.

The boy coming towards us didn't slow his pace.

"I-I'll kill her!" The man yelled, he pulled a knife out of his back pocket a held it against my neck. My eyes widened drastically as he pressed it down. I swallowed and closed my eyes.

The boy stopped moving for a second, and the man holding the knife let out a quick breath. But suddenly the light over the boy flickered, and when we looked again he was gone. Before he had a chance to react the man's knife was knocked out of his hand.

"Wh- what!?" The man exclaimed before he was jerked to the side. I fell along with him, but he pushed me away from him so I hit my head on one of the dumpsters near us.

I cried out and fell to the ground. I suddenly heard the man scream before the sound of running footsteps filled the alley way. The footsteps began to fade away as the man ran further.

I blinked then a second later there was somebody in front of me.

I almost screamed, but then I saw who it was, the boy from earlier.

"Ikuto" I whispered.

"Come on Amu, I think we have an ice cream date." Ikuto's soft voice whispered.

I lifted my hand up to take his but stopped. Why do I deserve him? I've done nothing to repay him, all I've done is hang onto him and he has yet to actually dump me. What kind of person is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

"Amu…" Ikuto said as if reading my thoughts, "Repay me later, right now I just want to know if you're ok."

I took in a deep breath and suddenly felt tears start to stream down my face. "No, I'm not ok." I choked out as I tried to fight the tears that where already falling down my cheeks.

Ikuto took in a breath and looked at my face in the dim lighting. "Amu…" I mumbled.

Ikuto sat there for a second, but then leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. Surprised, I didn't know how to react. Ikuto doesn't show much affection, and this…

"Amu, remember that you have friends who care, and you have me." He said quietly as he hugged me.

Though I hated getting and giving hugs, for some reason, I didn't want him to let me go.

When my tears finally slowed I ended up resting my head on Ikuto's shoulder. I felt so tired. I didn't even realize it, but I'd fallen asleep, right there in that dingy dark alley, on Ikuto's shoulder. When I woke up again Ikuto was holding me in his arms, walking down one of the side roads.

"Ikuto." I mumbled subconsciously.

"Yeah Amu?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The ice cream shop dummy." He said.

"But I look horrible…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You look beautiful Amu." Ikuto assured.

"What?" I asked, a little baffled he'd call me beautiful.

"You heard me." He said.

I took in a deep breath, feeling my face heat up.

After a couple of minutes we approached the ice cream shop, and I saw all of our friends in the window. "Okay Ikuto, you can put me down now." I suggested.

"Nope." He said as he kept walking up to the shop.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you down." He said, a smirk creeping up onto his face.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Put me down!" I demanded as I struggled.

"No way." He insisted.

"Ikuto!" I squealed, "I'll… I'll scream!"

"No you won't." he said, rather confidently.

"I will!" I yelled, but before I got a chance to even take in a breath Ikuto ran across the street and stepped right up to the door. "Ikuto! Put me down now!" I squealed, trying to fight his grip.

Ikuto barely flinched as I hit his chest with my fists. "You stupid cat!" I yelled the second he opened the door. The entire room turned to look at the person who just yelled at the door. I looked on in horror at the amount of people staring.

It was utter silence until we heard somebody break into a fit of laughter at one of the tables. I didn't even have to look to know it was Kukai.

I groaned and squirmed until Ikuto finally set me down. I straightened my coat and swallowed before walking across the shop to meet up with our friends.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Yoru said as Ikuto and I walked up at the table.

"It was almost as astounding as mine." Kiseki bragged, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

Yoru rolled his eyes and took a bite of ice cream.

"Took you guys long enough, where have you been?" Kukai asked when he settled down his giggles.

I paled, I suck at lying to people I know.

"We missed the bus." Ikuto said, as smooth as if it where the truth.

"Well, we ordered for you two." Miki said hold two ice creams up.

I smiled and thanked her, taking my ice cream and a seat.

When we were seated Ikuto sat by me, and close enough for me to lean over and whisper, "Thank you, Ikuto." And kiss him on the cheek.

I leaned back but was still able to see his eyes widen as a soft red spread across his cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than the others to update. I was over at my grandparents today for my grandpa's birthday. But it is finished, so I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review. Thanks and, HAPPY READING~ ER :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise! Surprise?

'**Alo my happy readers! I regret to inform you that my fast updates will not be as fast for about a week **** I happen to be going on vacation for that time, and I'm not sure if I will be able to update at all, so I'll make sure to leave you with a really big cliff hanger to bug you for a week. :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise! Surprise?**

**I can't believe this. They f***ing forgot my birthday.- Sixteen Candles**

"So… Amu." Kukai's cheery voice said as he took another lick of ice cream.

"Yeah?" I replied in a small voice, the events of earlier today had yet to where off.

"Why'd you call us all here?" He asked.

"Oh!" I bounced. I'd completely forgotten about my big awesome news. "I have a summer surprise!"

"Ooh! Yaya loves surprises!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Alright, I first want to make sure all of you are free." I said.

"Miki Su and I have to go to my grandparents' house all summer." Ran pouted.

"Then you're out of the question." I said.

"I have to be ruled by my older brother all summer…" Kiseki mumbled. "Nobody rules a king…"

I chuckled and leaned back, "Anybody else?" I asked.

"I'm working." Kairi said.

"I have soccer camp." Daichi said.

"Aaaaanybody else?" I drawled.

"I'm up for anything." Ikuto said, everybody else nodding along.

"Okay. So I'm getting a station wagon soon, and it's really big, so I'm driving back up to Olympia for the summer and I'm dragging you guys with me." I explained.

"Oh cool! I'd love to see the middle of nowhere!" Kukai said sarcastically.

"C'mon Kukai, this is where the coolest guy in the world came from." Ikuto said nudging him.

"I didn't say I wasn't up for it!" Kukai defended. "I'm in!"

"Yaya wants to come too!" Yaya squealed in excitement.

"I'd love to come if you'll have me." Nagi said politely.

"Rima and I would love to." Utau said, automatically inviting Rima. Earning a glare, but no argument from her.

"I'll come too." Yoru cheered.

"I don't think I want to…." Ikuto teased leaning back in his chair.

"Good, you're not aloud." I retorted.

"Great when are we leaving?" He asked.

"First day of summer." I said, punching him in the stomach.

"Great," He choked out as he clutched his stomach.

"Where are we staying?" Utau asked.

"I get the feeling there isn't a hotel near there?" Rima asked.

"Actually, we're staying in my old house. We didn't sell it, so it's more of a vacation house now." I explained.

"Oh boy, Yaya's so excited! Only one week left!" Yaya squealed bouncing in her chair.

I smiled and thanked my friends. This was going to be amazing!

***Ikuto's POV***

As we left the ice cream shop I began to think about Amu getting a car, it only felt like a month ago that we were lying on the beach and climbing trees together. But before I start to get teary I'm going to stop.

I also couldn't believe she was sixteen! Geez, I'm sixteen. Then again I'm only a couple months older than her. I was born December first the year before her, but I still felt like I had seniority over her.

"What are you thinking of Ikuto?" Amu asked as they waved goodbye to their friends.

I didn't really feel like telling her I was thinking of her so I lied, "What's for dinner."

She raised her eyebrows, "Well that was a dull response."

"You asked," I mumbled.

As we walked back I looked down at Amu. She looked older- well, of course she looked older- and grew into her beauty. When we were younger she was the girl with bright pink hair that made me think of strawberry ice cream, and I used to pick on her just to get her to release that adorable giggle of hers, and earn myself a punch. But now… She looked so mature, and beautiful. She wasn't that little girl anymore, she was so much more than that.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked confused as she looked up and saw me staring at her.

"Hm?" I answered quietly.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she brought up a hand to cover the pink in her cheeks.

"Because you're beautiful." I answered dead pan.

"Shut up." She giggled punching me in the stomach, giving me just what I wanted.

As we approached my house she said bye and continued towards her house. I watched her carry her grey jacket, folded over her hands which where clasped in front of her, and push her hair out over face when she looked towards the ground. Her walk looked as if she was walking on a balance beam, one foot placed directly in front of the other.

I sighed and opened my front door, stepping inside. I felt like I was missing something though.

***Amu's POV***

When I came home I saw a note on the fridge, "Amu, your father and I have a meeting that'll run late tonight. Dinners in the fridge, and Ami's at a friend's house until 10:00, the house is yours! Don't burn it down! –Mom"

I sighed and threw the note into the trashcan. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the casserole out of it. Sighing, I closed the fridge, I wasn't hungry anyways. I walked up to my room and finished unpacking my boxes. When I looked at the clock again I saw that it was 10:00, tomorrow's Monday… My birthday.

I sighed and decided I would wait for Ami to come home. I walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch, as I waited in the dimly lit living room the couch began to feel more and more comfortable. I yawned and lay down unconsciously, until finally my eyes closed and I was asleep.

*The next morning*

"Amu, wake up!" My mom yelled from the base of my stairs.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, how in the world did I end up in my room? It doesn't matter, it's my birthday!

I got up and ran up to my full length mirror. "Alright Amu! Sixteen today!" I squealed excited, it was selfish… but I wanted to know what my family got me!

I got dressed in one of my nicest outfits, just for the cause, and ran downstairs. I hoped to the bottom of the stairs, super excited.

"Morning mom!" Said happily. My mom looked up from her computer.

"Morning Amu." She mumbled before looking back down.

I flashed a confused look before shrugging and walking into the kitchen, looking for dad.

"Hey mom?" I called when I couldn't find him.

"What?" She answered.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's upstairs in our room sorting photos, why?" She answered.

"Um…" I mumbled, "No reason."

Suddenly there was a thumping on the stairs as my sister came downstairs. "Morning Ami!" My mom called.

"Morning mommy!" Ami squealed as she ran into the living room.

"I hope you have an absolutely amazing day!" My mom cheered as she set her computer down and got up to hug Ami.

"What's going on?" I asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Ami is going on a field trip today." My mom explained not looking away from Ami.

"Oh…. Is there anything else important going on today?" I asked, quizzing her.

My mom rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Amu, no. Don't mock my job."

My shoulders slumped as I looked at her in disbelief.

"What now Amu?" My mom exclaimed, anger filling her voice. "You know, not everything has to do with you."

I shook my head and turned around to see my dad coming down the stairs quickly.

"Hi dad!" I greeted, hope coming into my voice.

"Hi Amu." He mumbled as he ran past me. "I just got a call from the office, there's a meeting starting in 15 minutes that I have to attend."

"Run, good luck today." My mom said as she waved happily.

"Bye dear," He said kissing her on the cheek, "Have fun today Ami," He said hugging Ami, "Bye Amu," He said patting me on the head and walking out.

I took in a breath and shook my head, my dad too.

"Amu," My mom's annoyed voice echoed, "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, as I grabbed my back and slung it over my shoulder.

"Oh Amu!" My mom yelled right before I opened the door.

"Yeah mom!?" I answered quickly.

"Don't forget to go to the store after school; I'm making a special meal for Ami." My mom yelled.

I sighed and mumbled, "Okay, anything else?"

"Amu, why are you being such a downer today?!" My mom yelled.

I didn't answer, I opened the door and stepped out. I looked around took out a breath and leaned against the wall, "I can't believe this. They forgot my birthday."

I looked around my street before getting a sudden burst of anger and hitting my fist against the wall, immediately after hitting it I pushed off the wall and began walking towards the bus stop. I can only hope my friends would remember.

When I made it to the bus stop I saw that Ikuto wasn't there. I sat down and waited, assuming he was late. But when the bus came and he had yet to show up I was a little concerned.

When I entered the bus I whipped out my phone and texted him, **Where r u?**

After a couple of minutes my phone buzzed with his reply, **Feeling sick, might come to school later tho**

I sighed and didn't reply. Of course, my best friend was sick on my birthday, but the least he could do was send a message.

When the bus stopped at the school I got off and walked to my group of friends, I didn't expect anything from them, I hadn't said a word about my birthday.

"Hey Amu!" Nagi greeted, walking up.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't look that pissed off did I?

"You're smile, it wasn't full." Rima pointed out.

"Oh…" I mumbled looking down. How had they gotten to know me so well?

"So what's up? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Utau asked.

"No I woke up on the perfect side of the bed," I began as I walked over and sat down on the steps next to them, "It went downhill from there though."

"What happened Amu?" Nagi asked, concern filling his kind voice.

I smiled a little then stood, "You guys are such good friends, and you don't need to hear about my problems. Just… knowing you care is enough." I said before walking into the building.

"A-Amu?" Ran called.

I didn't stop, I walked to my locker and opened it, just for the sake of opening it. I looked at the contents of my basically barren locker then slammed it just for the feeling and sound of it. I walked to my first hour in a basic pity party the whole time. It was my _sixteenth_ birthday, it wouldn't be such a big deal if it was my 17 or 15 birthday, and those aren't nearly as important! I deserve a huge party! I deserve a lot of presents! After all the shit my parents have put me through! I deserve so many things! I deserve... I deserve… I don't deserve that stuff… I don't deserve any of that. But I do deserve a happy birthday from somebody.

By the time I'd finished feeling sorry for myself it was lunch.

"Amu!" Kukai called from across the cafeteria.

I walked towards the group of kids and saw that they'd already gotten their food. "Hey guys," I greeted sitting down in an open seat.

"Hey Amu," Rima greeted, "You weren't very talkative this morning, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I opened up a book, sending the message that I didn't want to talk.

The rest of lunch was quiet until the bell rang and we were pushed back into the classroom, like sheep… I'm in a bad mood, don't question my metaphors, er, whatever they're called.

"Alright kids, open your books, today we're conjugating." My English teacher commanded as we filed into the room.

I sat down at my desk and opened my book. I glanced over at Ikuto's empty desk and sighed, I feel like today could've gone better if he were here.

"Now, Rikka please begin reading at-" My English teacher started, but was interrupted when the door flew open.

Everybody in the class jumped when the door hit the wall. Whoever was behind it must've been in a hurry.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi!" The teacher exclaimed.

I looked and saw Ikuto, looking absolutely horrible, standing at the door. He was pale and looked like he wanted to die. What the heck was he doing here?

"Sorry," He mumbled before jogging into the classroom and running up next to me.

"I-Ikuto! You look horrible!" I exclaimed.

The whole class had eyes on us. I looked around and turned red.

"Has anybody said happy birthday to you today?" Ikuto asked quickly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Has anybody said happy birthday to you today?" He repeated, leaning on the desk and coughing.

"N-no…" I mumbled.

Ikuto mumbled kind of expletive before turning to the teacher and saying, "I came in here because her parents wanted to check her out for the rest of the day."

"Why should I believe you Tsukiyomi?" The teacher said crossing his arms.

"Because it's true, as true as the time that you and the gym teacher went to go make 'copies' together." Ikuto said.

The teacher suddenly turned red and turned around before mumbling, "You can go Hinamori."

I furrowed my brows, and almost asked why, but suddenly felt Ikuto grab hold of my wrist. "Let's go." He whispered before tugging me out the door.

* * *

**This chapter was a real problem for me for some reason. So I apologize for the slow update, but whatever. And I'm not claiming that I haven't seen Sixteen Candles though, sorry it's a good movie.**

**Thanks for sticking around, and please do review. HAPPY READING~ ER**


	6. Chapter 6: The theme park

**Back from my week long vacation! Go team! It was so much fun, and the break gave me time to catch up on reading some real books- which, I think, helps my writing. I'm very excited for the next couple chapters because I've got some plans!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The theme park**

**True friends give a sense of security; accompanied by true friends, you need no longer play a role in your life- Sir Kristian Goldmund Aumann**

"Come on Amu." Ikuto urged as he ran down the hallway.

"Ikuto, for somebody that's sick, you sure can run fast." I complained as I stumbled to keep up with Ikuto's fast pace.

He didn't respond as we burst through the front doors of the school. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Stop talking." Ikuto muttered.

I sighed and continued to let myself be dragged by Ikuto. We turned down the sloping street and kept running towards the bus stop. When we stepped up to it, I couldn't help but flush. The memory of the man that attacked me still haunted me.

As if Ikuto could sense my fear he wrapped a protective arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "I was there then, and I'm here now." He said barely above a whisper.

I nodded slightly, not looking up to him. I wouldn't admit it, but I felt a lot safer when he was that close to me.

We stepped onto the bus and let it escort us through Seattle. After a moment of silence I let out a breath and asked, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Ikuto didn't answer, though I did catch a ghost of a smirk on his lips. I pursed my lips and looked out the window, watching the city fly by. There were only glimpses of the city that I could catch, but I could make out where we were. As my thoughts wandered I let myself think of my past, and what it used to be like. So much more simple. Ikuto hasn't changed much, though now he is much more attractive. Wait- did I just think that?! No, Ikuto isn't _attractive_ he's… Well, not ugly…

"Amu," Ikuto said, tugging me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled looking up at him.

"You're blushing."

My eyes widened drastically as I brought my hand up to touch my cheek. I hadn't even noticed the heat rising to my cheeks. "Oh, I must be catching something from you." I lied.

Ikuto looked at me a moment longer, his eyes flickering in amusement, he wasn't buying it.

When the bus rolled to one of the stops I didn't expect to feel Ikuto tug me off. My breathed hitched as one of my feet got caught behind the other on the stairs.

I prepared for the pain of the hard cement to hit me as I was thrown forward by gravity. But before I felt that, I felt a strong arm catch me around my waist before I hit somebodies body. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know where closed, and saw I was about an inch away from Ikuto's face, his eyes where almost as wide as mine were as he stared down at me. We were pressed up against each other as Ikuto stumbled backwards. It was almost like we were in slow motion as Ikuto fell backwards. We were knocked out of our trance when we hit the ground with a thud.

"Amu," Ikuto mumbled, his eyes closing in pain.

I expected a form of reprimand for being such a klutz, I sighed and prepared myself for it.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked softly.

I blinked a moment before looking back down at him, and seeing him looking at me with concern.

"I- I'm fine." I stuttered as a strange feeling swept over me. We looked at each other for a moment before I regained coherent thoughts, "Are you okay?" I pushed out quickly, breaking our silence.

"Other than being horribly sick, I'm fine." Ikuto answered.

I nodded thankful I didn't hurt him.

After another tense silence Ikuto cleared his throat, "I'd like to show you what I was going to originally…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping off of him, "Right."

I stumbled back and watched Ikuto sit up into a position of leaning on his elbows. His shirt was wrinkled and twisted all wrong, but the alluring part was that it was pushed a little bit up on his stomach. My breath shook as I stared at his stomach in awe. This wasn't little kid Ikuto anymore like I thought he was, this was strong, tall… attractive, Ikuto.

I tore my eyes away from his stomach long enough to look back up to his face. He wore a smug smile as he saw what I was looking at, and how long I stared at it. "Like what you see?" He teased.

"Shut up you dumb cat, no way." I argued, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

After pouting a moment I felt Ikuto sling an arm around my shoulder as he led me down the road.

"Why are we on the outskirts of town?" I asked as I stepped down the street, avoiding potholes. This side of town wasn't the nicest, even I knew it.

"Stay close." Ikuto warned, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to him. We rounded a corner and came up near the shore of the Puget Sound. We walked along the shore for a while until we came up on a peer. My eyes scanned the area, gathering a Ferris wheel and a wooden roller coaster.

"Ikuto, what is this?" I asked in awe as we approached the area.

Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around, "Looks like an amusement park."

"No, smart ass, I mean- Why are we here?" I corrected, smacking his arm.

"It's your birthday."

"Where is everybody?" I asked. As we walked inside the park I saw the wood on the peer was a bit old and creaking. I craned my neck and looked up at the Ferris wheel, it looked windblown and like it hadn't moved in years. "Ikuto, what happened to this place?"

"Shut down about… eight years ago." Ikuto answered, stepping into a brown rusted building.

"Are you sure it's safe going in there?" I asked standing outside the door.

"I walk in here every time I come here." Ikuto mumbled as he opened a creaking metal door on the wall.

"You come here often?" I asked.

"Are you flirting with me Amu Hinamori?"

I scoffed, "In your dreams lover boy."

"Well, you are in most of my dreams." Ikuto mumbled, fumbling with a bunch of switches in the box.

"What?" I gasped, my cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Ikuto turned his head a little. "Hold on, hold that look so I can get a picture."

I realized I was probably looking like I'd seen a ghost, I blinked and changed my facial expression. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you are a pervert."

He smirked then turned back to the box. He grazed his hand over a couple more switches before finding his destination and flipping it. The lights above us flickered to life, and outside carnival music began to play.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked as I followed him out of the power house.

"I came here once when I first moved here, before it closed." Ikuto said, sounding like he didn't care. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and continued forward towards the center of the park. I trailed behind him waiting for him to say something else.

As we approached a teacup looking ride I couldn't help but smile. "Ikuto, this is amazing." I laughed as I ran up to one of the pink chipped teacups.

I sat down in one of the leaf covered seats, not caring if I got dirty. "Ikuto! Come try this!" I yelled over to him.

Ikuto was leaning on one of the pillars of the roof covering where I was. "No, that thing is disgusting."

"So, I'm a girl and I'm sitting on this." I argued, not losing my smile.

"I don't know, are you sure you're a girl? I might have to check." Ikuto said.

"Perverted cat, shut up and get over here." I yelled, not even feeling that embarrassed about his nasty comment.

I watched Ikuto sigh then push off the pillar. He sauntered towards me and sat down across from me in the teacup. "What kind of entertainment do you find in this?" Ikuto mumbled before I started to turn the wheel separating the two of us.

"No clue!" I giggled as we began to turn in circles. My hair began to lift off the nape of my neck as our turning escalated.

Ikuto leaned back against wall of the teacup and looked outward, seeming disinterested. I pretend pouted and stopped spinning the wheel. I looked at my knees and pretended to sob.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asked in a tired voice.

"I just… I… It's my birthday, and I feel like… like nobody cares about me…" I pretend cried.

I heard Ikuto let out a sigh, "Amu, I know you. The tears are fake, but the statement is real."

I stopped, pretend crying and listened to him. I hadn't even noticed it, but it was true. I'd been thinking about that all day long, wanting to ignore my selfish thoughts.

"I know you didn't tell our friends, so you don't blame them. But your family should've known… I should've known." Ikuto continued.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't find the words. How was I supposed to reply to that? _Gee thanks_? That didn't sound quite right.

"Amu, this is rare, but I'm going to say I'm sorry. I should've remembered, and I don't know why I didn't." Ikuto continued.

I laughed a little, "It's okay Ikuto, don't hurt yourself."

I still hadn't looked up, but I heard shifting from across from me. Suddenly I felt somebody wrap their arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't know how to react at first, Ikuto didn't usually hug… anybody. The closest thing we've had to a hug recently was either when he saved me from the creep in the alley, or when I tackled him in a hug when I first saw him again.

"I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Amu." He said softly, his voice slightly muffled by my shoulder.

I sat there for a moment before bringing my hands up slowly and returning the hug softly. When my hands made contact with his back I felt him tense, surprised.

"Thank you Ikuto." I whispered.

* * *

**There you have it. A basic Amuto chapter. I did base a bit of the original anime off this chapter if you couldn't already tell, and if you're wondering, yes it was intentional. I plan on continuing this story, and I'm pretty excited about it, I hope you are too. **

**Please leave a review and HAPPY READING~ ER **


End file.
